


[扉斑]往日情懷

by windginger



Series: 火影斑中心創作 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 扉斑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: 火影斑中心創作 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963714
Kudos: 1





	[扉斑]往日情懷

01.

倾盆大雨总是能扫除街上的漫步行人，觅求遮荫地去。

街头的霓虹灯浪漫，投射在窗玻璃上迤逦成一片好看的莫内。斑一边擦试着水晶酒杯，一边构思要将这片雨景化为水墨抑是油彩时，招呼铃不识气氛地响起。

有客人来了。

来人把店外的雨声和湿意带不不算宽敞的私人酒吧内，挡雨用的黑斗篷缀点步伐，凝聚成一个又一个的水印子。斑仅仅朝门口撇了一眼，继续慢条斯理地擦杯子，也不忘对客人招呼几句。

「拖把左转储藏间。自己製造的髒乱自己处理。」

黑斗篷停住了，然而他静默的时间足以将身旁半径十公分内化为小小的许愿池，于是斑不耐烦地敲敲桌面，好心腾出一隻手为暂时性失聪的来人指点迷津。

「要求客人擦地的酒保，还真是第一次听到。」

「少囉嗦，顺便把那身泡了水的衣服换了，下方橱柜有你上次忘记带走的衣服。」

千手扉间拉下斗篷的帽领，一向不带情绪的凝固表情似乎微微缓了下来。

「那就麻烦老样子了，宇智波斑先生。」

对于客人点单的斑只是挥挥手表示知道了，顺便点评。

「无趣的老男人，还没看你喝腻过，真糟蹋了单上这么多独特的特调品。」

扉间的目光转移至早在他开口前就摆放在吧台上的那支威士忌。

「谁叫你这挑嘴的喜欢我这味的。」

扉间赶在玻璃杯飞过来前关上了储藏间的大门。

02.

扉间被冰块的轻脆声响提醒了自己有多渴。

盯着吧檯上的冰块加水，今晚大雨滂沱也许生意惨澹，他会是唯一的客人。

斑背对着他在吧檯裡忙着，扉间知道若继续看下去老闆十足可能轰客人出外淋雨，于是他索性先解决口渴的问题。

「斑，我说过了别在我的水中加蜂蜜，这又不是去了橙皮的Old Fashioned。」

「别污辱调酒。那款我都老老实实加糖。」

斑摔下一盘切成块状的章鱼冷盘以及微温过的烤果仁，力道大到一粒杏仁弹至扉间脸上。他面无表情地将那只逃家者放回盘中。

「你肯定又一整天没吃，让你空腹饮酒，到时警局要保人你肯定找我。别给我添麻烦。」

放完话的人这时才转身过去，拿起那款威士忌淋上杯中的冰块，让白雾渐渐爬上杯缘。

「有件事情我倒想先请教你，」挑了几块章鱼脚入口，扉间未经斑的允许迳自走入吧檯，他能感觉到搅拌中的调酒师散发出的杀意。

「我的内裤是不是被你穿去了，我找不到。」

斑搅拌的动作一滞，扉间的惯用手攀上了调酒师的腰身，另一手不规矩地拉扯着裤腰，继续用口齿不清的语调说着。

「况且我酒品才没你那么差。」

斑打掉扉间的手，专注在檯上的那杯酒。

「别打扰我工作，没内裤穿的变态暴露狂。」

「那你让我好好检查。」

「找死吗？」

「不找死，只找你。」

「你——」

扉间的舌尖还残留了一些蜂蜜的馀香，斑想着，下回果真不能在水中加蜜了，他自己都快被腻死了。

03.

抵在胸膛的雪克杯冰凉刺激，斑的双手被扉间圈在怀裡，连同未完成的饮品。

「你知道当我打量你摇酒时，多想让你再摇得更撩人些吗？」

「还没喝酒就醉了吗？」

扉间的耳语藉由交换的唾液传达而来，斑不甘示弱地咬回去，嚐到的铁鏽味让两人更逼近彼此。

他换了方向，把被撩倒的或是撩倒的两人压在吧檯侧，而斑那一向张狂的炸髮差点弄倒水杯。

扉间可以感受到挺立的欲望，鑽进被他剥了半条裤子的斑腿间。这感觉真好，他想着。

在斑想要放下透出露水的钢杯时，扉间抓住了调酒师的手，看着对方挑了眉。

「我手上拿着杯子是要怎麽干砲，拿来砸你脑袋吗？」

「搁置太久，味道会变调。」

斑使力想要挣脱，但扉间知道他根本没用全力，看着晕染上橡木香气的眼睛转了转，尔后大笑。

「你这个疯子，说说你来找我之前喝了几杯了？」

「只有你这一杯。」

扉间说完，顺着斑缠上自己腰侧的腿一抬，让调酒师半卧在吧檯上，因这个姿势掘起的半边屁股让他忍不住拍了几下，手感如同刚才的蜂蜜水滑顺勾人。

「那你得勤奋一点，你撞一下，我才摇一点。」

顺着这个不正经玩笑的调酒师，扉间沿着斑曲线优美的臀部往上抚，窜入衬衫底下的手指不安份地绕着圈，跟随着班每一次地抖动，压抑的喘气声，最后停留在一向敏感的后背。

「那麽，为了让你调出上等的佳酿。」

他可以感受斑的心脏跳动着。轻咬了大腿内侧的嫩肉，扛至肩上后，敞开的双腿间开合着的湿软小穴勾引着他进入。

「我会努力操得你连喊休息的力气都没有。」

流转于室内的爵士乐声应景地切换到《Never gonna leave this bed》。

04.

「你直接进来？你以为自己是原子笔吗？」

然而抱怨归抱怨，斑呼出的叹气让人觉得他根本是疼了个爽。

「很抱歉，我家的孩子造成你的不适，毕竟这裡没有什麽适合润滑的东西——倒是有酒呢。」

「你敢用我就杀了你。」

扉间缓慢地抽出，享受着斑从牙间挤出的嘶哑声。

「真的不用润滑？」

他用力一刺，感受到在肩上的腿狠狠地下压。

斑不置可否，紧捏着雪克杯的手指泛白。

「我会适可而止的。」

「去死。」

扉间拿起刚刚没喝完的冰蜂蜜水，往斑略略抬头的性器浸。

他看着斑被这意外的刺激逼出了一声惊叫，以及那根可怜的小兄弟因此流淌出散在清澈的水中不可忽视的透明胶状物体。

「宇智波斑特调。千手扉间製。」

「你……真的……找死就是了……」

斑手中的钢杯随时有飞起来的可能性，意识到小玩怡情的扉间就着不再适合饮用的冰水，缓慢地拓展着过度紧绷的穴口。

冰水和体温仍旧有一段不小的差距，他感觉斑还是有些不适应，但比起第一次挺进已顺利许多，媚肉在阴茎抽出时翻出，待他绞入后便紧咬着不放。

斑的轻哼说明他还游刃有馀，扉间忍不住蓄意地顶着那个他熟悉的点，顺利收到被进入那人后庭的剧烈收缩。

「你很会玩嘛。」

「斑……给我放鬆……」

「我高兴了再说。」

被夹得太紧而动弹不得的扉间选择空出一隻手取悦刚刚被他捉弄的性器。他搓揉着腿根和囊袋的连结处，搔着会阴处的敏感带，听着斑轻微的鼻音和渐粗的喘息，感觉到穴口缓下来后，又是一刺。

「你是不是忘记雪克了呢？」

「还不是你……太逊了。」

随着抽插的动作，噗兹水声穿插在两人对话之中，斑像只大型猫科动物频频发出貌似舒服的呼鲁声，不自觉流淌出来的唾液让现在的他吐出迷乱的陶醉表情，潮红的精緻面孔却带着高高在上的嘲弄。扉间像是明白了什麽，停下动作。

「啊啊，是嫌不够用力吗。」

然而斑不是个会轻易给出答案的对象。

「哼，再努力点啊，逊货。」

明明都被撞得七荤八素的了，扉间有时也会对斑的嘴上不饶人恼火，不过他当然有治他的办法。

他抽走透着露珠的雪克杯，但斑一隻手抓着不让他抢走，那也无妨，扉间把上冰凉的钢杯贴上两人交合处。

然后直直地插入最深处，让那只杯子撞击斑挺立的性器和会阴处。

「疯子！」

斑想要抽回杯子，但扉间一感觉斑有多馀力气挣扎，便往前列腺突刺让对方软下腰来，收到瞪视只会让他更兴奋。

「这可是特调呢，没那麽容易让你放手。」

话虽这麽说，不过，那痛苦中夹杂着愉悦的呻吟太犯规了，快感不断推叠，紧绷的肌肉和越来越紧的包复让他知道斑也快到了。

缓慢拔出再快速插入，将自己对这傢伙的喜欢、诱惑、嫌弃、还有眷恋，尽数射入。

他看着刚刚被他玩到差点失禁的宇智波斑两眼无神，一股又一股的白浊滴落吧檯，代替卡在喉咙中的呜咽。

在排山倒海的快意过去之后，那杯跟着他们俩性事摇盪的酒洒在扉间脸上。

「你知道，你这傢伙，可以让人把一辈子的粗话扔你脸上？」

犯人是臀缝和肛口湿成一片透明带白的斑。扉间还不想太快拔出来，他要看着沉浸在高潮馀韵的斑一边咒骂着，一边被他不清不重的撩拨刺激得肠壁紧缩，刚软下来的阴茎也再度昂起。

「你他妈的就是喜欢玩这麽大。」

斑翻身过来给了扉间一拳，不轻不重的，再看着身下流淌得到处都是的精液和体液。

「这不好清，等等都算你的份。不过呢，」雪克杯还有残馀，被扔入流理臺后，斑的双臂环住扉间的双肩，眼裡的春情荡漾让他没去计较还在趁机碾压着前列腺的那根性器。

「再来。」

扉间任由调酒师的双腿缠住自己的腰侧，包裹着自己性器的内壁温软湿热，随着他俩的动作不规律的收缩。

早知道宇智波斑是这麽不知廉耻的人，客人把想讽刺回去的话吞入腹中，他们比起斗嘴还有更重要的事情要办。

「你他妈的就是爱我喜欢玩这麽大。」

05.

斑正在重调扉间的点单，在什麽地方行什麽事，扉间是来喝酒的，然而他相信酒保不介意附加的伸展筋骨。

「这杯过水了，威士忌香味太淡。」

斑连看都没看扉间一眼，扔了半块柠檬到吧檯上。

「你自己摇的，本店最高原则是自行善后。」

「是是，Bartender大人，我的Rob roy什麽时候好？」

调酒师的回应是放了一杯半透明的气泡饮品在扉间左手边。

「我点的不是Gin tonic。」

「那份我的，和你对杯用的，本店专为没朋友的客人提供特殊服务。」

「你不是早用下面喝足了吗。」

扉间接过斑准备投掷过来的手，细叉子的尖峰只差一步就嵌入吻上调酒师的客人。

同样的把戏玩不过第二次，斑看起来不是一个吻可以安抚的，扉间思索着自己是否要为刚刚那句话道歉。

然而调酒师只是面无表情盯着客人三秒，之后低头继续搅拌着。

「髒鬼。」

扉间知道斑还在生气的原因，是他那杯Rob roy被掺了不该出现的辣椒酱。


End file.
